Ideas for Willcraft
This page is where you can put any ideas for a video or characters you think Willcraft Animations should animate. These idea submissions must be within the current norms for the series the idea pertains to. Monster School Ideas Episodes Redstone Building Enchanting Living In Each Animal Cages In A Zoo Tuning 4th Of July Magic Spells Taming Running Scaring Siege (attack a fortress with Players in them) Battle #3 (attacking each other with a given power from Herobrine) Other worlds (Nether, Aether, Twilight forest, End, etc) Monster Games ,,, Monster gum Survive In Each Video Games From The Past (Including Megaman, Megaman X2, Sonic 1, Super Mario World, The First Legend Of Zelda Game, The 1st Metriod Game, Kirby Superstar, And SNES Donkey Kong Country)' To Escape From Different Villans' Fighting #4 The students fight against regular uneducated mobs and work their way up to the Ender Dragon. Vampire Silvester(another Halloween special probably): '''Silvester meets a female silverfish. At night she tells Silvester she is a vampire an then sucks his blood. When day comes, Silvester hides in the shade and does so until night. At sunset, Silvester acts somewhat strange. When the other students realize why, they have to find the cure before it's too late!!! '''The Wild Endie Endie seems to go to a player's house (and eats the guy up). But Endie then looks in a chest; which held a strange item, leaving Endie angry and mad, so since Endie is hanging out with Zombee, Multus, Ghist and Mucus they realiz that he is not acting kind and friendly, so they would have to stop the curse that the item possessed on Endie. Student Ideas Woff Scrape'(The wolf that you saw in Trick or Treat) Personality: He's a tough, challenging, athletic, smart wolf. This was because he was abandoned from a human and now wants to defeat them. Despite his brutishness, he is kind to students, even the ones vglpppppppppppnk ,lv;okghgdft are mean to him, unless sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssget too mean. He'll coach anybody who is struggling on a lesson. He's Herobcrine's tndvgs,hcsivkhbsd Zombieswine (an adult zombie villager that Mucus saw in Trick or Treat): he is a zocccccccjks7yahdioehgjfeoi9fjidjfdifjdifjdov, mvcndcikls;kn, anays protected by Zupay from Endie Charged Creeper: He is a charged creeper and Creep's cousin. He doesn't steal anybody's worg. Anybody who steals his work, he'll explode their work and them, since he is a charged creeper, fortunately, he doesn't get himself in trouble, just the person who steals his work, gets in trouble. Charger's friends are Endie, Wolf Scrape, Midna sssssssssssssccccccccccccvbbdklt;droukkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk gklcccccccccccccccccccccccccllllllllllllllllllljjjjjjjjjjjjjjjllllllllllllljljljjlcc, Mucus, Skellington, Blaise, Spider, and of course, Creep. He dodges any bully's tatics which causes ZombieSwine and Zupay to be jealous. His other name is Max Charger, for his full name, but everyone calls him Charger or Max. He is japanese so he does have an intercccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccssest in anime, so his japanese name is Makkusu Jūden-ki or in calligraphy, マックス充電器. He is very loyal to everybody who treats him nicely, so in one episode, he gives gifts to everyone's most wanted things. He dreams that someday, he'll be Skellington's cooking assistant. Skelly (The Skeleton Zupay Griefed in Trick or Treat). He looks just like any other human and is the brother of Creep. His main objectives is to learn new combat techniques to take down humans. However, unlike Skellington, he is very skilled in using a bow but he can't cook making him the opposite twin of Skellington. He is also very friendly to the students except, Zombieswine, Zupay, and Creep. He hates Zombieswine because of his bullying to the other students, He hates Zupay because, Zupay Griefed him in Trick or Treat, and he likes Creep because, Creep tries to steal his work. His best friends are Skellington, Spider, Cavell, Endie, and Wolf Scrape.(Note:Skelly does not care if Creep steals his work) Midna '''(the witch that Skellington saw in Trick or Treat) She looks like any other witch except her arms are unfolded and is Hildegarde's daughter. She often scares people accidentally, Midna also has the ability to summon objects out of thin air. She is very friendly to all of the students except Zupay and is also quite generous. She hates Zupay because of his high amount of evil. Her best friend is Multus because they both scare people, also her biggest crush is Endie because he teleports which is seen as mystical to her even though Endie often sees her as a friend. '''Jockey: Jockey is a half skeleton/half spider. He uses the fact he is a Spider Jockey in his lessons. Jockey also is a bully and teams up with Zombieswine to bully the students. His enemies are Endie and Multus. He dislikes Endie because he dislikes Zombieswine. Multus is also Jockey's arch-rival. Normous: Normous is a Giant (yes, they used to exist in Minecraft) who is in Herobrine's Monster School. Normous is the kindest student in the School, helping students who are in trouble with work and being kind the everyone, even the bullies. This is because he lives with a peaceful Giant family and was taught to be kind. As Giants didn't last long in Minecraft, Normous is eager to learn new things he'd never seen before like Redstone and Enchanting. Elsa: Elsa is a wolf, according to her history; she has attacked many times without getting annoyed. She has a fiery temper and a ferocious attitude, and is a very skilled fighter. She is not well at hiding, since she attacks the human closest to her. She is well friends with Ghist, Blasie and Endie. She dislikes Zombieswine; for his bullying and mean attitude. She lives up in a cave, in the snow; with her mother and father. She likely has a crush on Endie, due to his fighting skills and power when angry. Since Elsa's paws are quite uncontrollable, she would need to learn how to make things and use red stone; but she is eager to learn enchanting, hiding and is aiming for lots of great scores. Jake This name isn't to bad for a pig anyway. He is friendly and shy, and he has good friendship with Endie and is as skilful at crafting and red stone but is very aggresive when in combat or mining, since he can't figure out if he can swim in lava or not. He is impressive in hiding but not anything that includes a fight. He will cover his ears and eyes if it gets too rough. He is willing to learn more enchantments and a bit more of the fighting so cannot cover his ears in the incoming battles. Note Count Drace, Scruff, Frankie, Emma, Mumm, Evest and especially Dylan are not vanilla mobs. Monster School, as far as has been seen, is for VANILLA MOBS ONLY. Please do not re-add them. If there is solid evidence that Willcraft has decided to put vampires, werewolves, white female endermen, Frankenstein-esque monsters, "Dylanuses", and Doppelgangers, into Monster School, please don't re-add them. Normous can be added as long as the shrinking of him down to 3 blocks is omitted, as this is not vanilla. As far as is known, snapshot-version mobs are not allowed in Monster School. It is still possible that endermites will be removed in a future snapshot, so Mitey will be removed until such time endermites have been added into a release version of Minecraft. Mods, in its name are not allowed because they are already mods and it cannot be supported in Mine-Imator. The Enderdragon is too big to fit in the Classroom, so Janelle cannot be added, unless she is shrunk down to 3 blocks wide and 2 blocks long, as this process is not vanilla. Modded creatures cannot be added into monster school. Also, someone is trolling and messing up this page, making the creators of the ideas annoyed. This should be stopped and not done anymore. Endventures Ideas Nobraynes and Click-Clack: Origins and Adventures - A video describing more of Click-Clack and Nobraynes beginnings (and Boom as well) and their adventures before the Endermen Apocalypse. Small but strong- After the attack on the city again, the rebels and Colin, Porkey, Nobraynes, shadow, Red and Click clack get stopped by a baby Zombie villager, whom they find out is Zupay from monster school. Nobraynes thinks he is cute, and Zupay kicks him because he is stroppy, even more than usual, because he got an F grade. They must fight him, which is an extremely difficult task. (Do not delete) Wrecker and Endaria fail at taking over the resistance base so The Endermaster unleashes his "secret weapons" an Ender Collossus and a Mutant Enderman to destroy the heroes. To the Nether- The rebels go to the nether to escape Wrecker and Endaria. There they fight Decay the Wither. The episode ends with Wrecker entering the Nether. New Character - Burn. He is Wrecker's second-in-command and a captain. He has a special Endaxe with lets him use fire powers. Burn looks like a normal enderman but has red eyes and an orange chest plate. Epesode 11 - Someone known the good endermaster teleports to the Resistance Group and he claims that the other Endermaster got his powers from Herobrine and that Endaria is part of the Notches Resistance Force and that Endaria wont actally distroy the Main City. Then The Good Endermaster used something known as the Endsoul that was a Wepon almost like Lord Laskigs thing but the head is a Enderman. Then Wrecker Attacks The Good Endermaster and then the Endsoul shoots blue energy and Wrecker Dies and the City police calls Endergod the Wizard and he Summons a Blue-Eyed Enderdragon that summons the Endermaster. Also Willcraft You Can Tweak this idea as much as you want . Endermaster Of Minecraft :] Decay is summoned to the end for a strategy meeting and the Endermaster repeatedly says the word Notch by mistake to which Deacy replies' DON'T SAY THAT NAME!!!!!' Wreck the Halls - As Endaria flies right straight into the village,all the inhabitants panic,and start jumping into what they call the "Shelter of Unbeatableness", but Nobraynes is still found shuffling outside.Colin then leads Nobraynes into the shelter,as Endaria wrecks the entire town.To the rebellion's dismay,Wrecker arrives,and says "This town...",and starts running straight into the "Shelter of Unbeatableness". Apparently,Wrecker knew nearly everything about the entire town,as he was there before when he killed the Rebellion Leader's family.Endaria then turns back to her human form,while Wrecker tells the Endermaster to bring a battalion of enderman to help him fight the rebels.Meanwhile in the Shelter,Red starts making TNT Traps,while the Rebellion Leader tells the others about the Nether Portal,and that it is their secret escape,and everyone enters the portal.As Red entered the portal,Wrecker tells his Enderman for a "Suicide-Risk-Mission",forcing the enderman to walk on the Tnt trap-filled shelter.Meanwhile,the rebels appear in the Nether,and Shadow asks,"Now where do we go?I don't see any protection here." One of the town's inhabitants then tells him,"Uhh...this is the second time we've used this portal.The first time we used this,we only stayed in here for 2 minutes."Red then facepalms,saying "We're doomed now."Suddenly,Wrecker and his endermen troop appears,and Wrecker shouts "HAH! You're all dead!"The Rebellion Leader then gasps,"YOU!YOU murdered my family!" and charges at Wrecker.The Endermen Troop proceeds to attack,but Wrecker tells them to capture the others instead,and that he will deal with the Rebellion Leader.The others then get surrounded by the Endermen Troop.... Other Ideas Willcraft Q&A Panel - A video where Willcraft answers questions submitted by his fans. Herobrine vs Decay vs Dr Creepey vs Voidheart vs Laskig vs Endermaster Battle between a player and a half skeleton, half enderman, called Skelderman. The ultimate battle of the evil "overlords". Ending: Herobrine and Endermaster team up and win, Decay and Voidheart retreat, and Creepy and Laskig are destroyed. Monster school students vs Lord Laskig and Herobrine(blackmailed) New Battle Character: Damned - Damned is a strange person, if he even is a person. He can become anything. From simple dirt to the almighty Wither, this guy's true form isn't well known. People brave enough to look at his true form said that it's nothing but red demon eyes, huge claws, and dark particles surrounding "him". As he can become anything he wants, his powers vary. For example, if he becomes dirt, he does nothing but if he becomes a Wither, he can fly, eat blocks, and shoot Wither Skulls. The powers from his true form is inexplainable. He can do 2 things: 1. He flys directly into his victim. When he surrounds his victim, he shows him his/her worst nightmare(s). A victim can get out of him before the creature shows the nightmare(s). 2. He attacks the victim by shooting fireballs, trying to crush him, and summoning his minions: Minecraft mobs that are cursed. They can be telled if they are cursed if they are entirely black with red eyes. His rivals are Herobrine and Lord Laskig, since they are considered scary as well. His ONLY weakness is happiness. If a victim thinks happy thoughts when Damned surrounds him, he has trouble sending nightmare. If this is repeated, he will be defeated, shouting a loud scream while dissapearing. It can also be telled if Damned is a mob or block. If he's a block, the block will appear faded a bit. If he's a mob, it'll have red eyes. No matter what though, he always return... -Another Battle Character: -Obscurus In Latin his name means "Dark, Tenebrous". In ancient times he was a great hero, but when he tried to defeat Voidheart, the Darkness of Voidheart took over his body, but his soul was untouched. Now, because of the Darkness curse, he is immortal. He appears like a knight wearing a black armor. His body is black, too. He has two blue human eyes and dark blue pupils. Even if his "monstruous" aspect let him look like a villain, he remains a good character. Obscurus has various dark-themed skills: -He can travel through shadows; -He learned dark magic spells, that allow him to shoot dark magic balls from his hands and to cast a magic bolt that steals the life essence from the enemy to heal himself. -Obscurus is an epic swordman, but attacks only villains and evil people. -He still understand human language. -He can fly by two wings he can hide. His enemies are Voidheart, Läskig and Damned, and his unique ally/friend is Herobrine, because he is under control of Läskig and desires to help him. His unique weakness is the human soul: he can be defeated stabbing his soul. Illuminant.- Leader of a powerful agroup known as the terror, Illuminant is dangerous in the extreme, capable of inflicting great amounts of devastation with his Triangle Eye, a third eye in his fore head, capable of moving to any part of his body. He commands a powerful army. Dark Golem- He used to be an Iron Golem who protected villagers. He fell into a cave one day, where he found Voidheart. The golem got corrupted and turned evil. He likes to kill incodent villagers Battle character: Hydrake- A pure evil ruler of the evil in a realm full of forests. He is known for corrupting peace and also Summoning the other bosses of his realm. He has 7 heads and has a very low chance of getting slayed. He does have a very little chance of flying while battle; as he usually sits or stands on his hind legs while aiming a charged flame. He calls his tribe of evil: Darkness of the forest and usually camps his troops in the dark forest. Battle charatcer/possible Endventures character: Endergirl. A female Enderman, she is one of the only Endermen to escape the Endermaster. She has unique and unexplained powers, including a human form and teleportation, and two identifying physical features- her human form has wide green eyes which turn Enderman purple at night, and as an Enderman, a purple dragon egg tattoo is revealed on her back, which glows when she used her powers. Yet another Battle Character : The Bedrock Wither: It uses his OP like attacks to defeat everyone who attacks him. One hit and you are dead! So do not try to kill it. It does explode when it teleported. It has 100,000,000,000 Half Hearts. The Survival Match without Teams: Herobrine vs. Bedrock Wither vs. Dark Golem vs. VoidHeart vs. Illuminant vs. Lord Läskig vs. Obscurus vs. Damned vs. Decay vs. Dr. Creepy vs. Hydrake vs. Voidheart vs. Endermaster An awesome 1 VS 12 match that will be a battle of the century. You will be wondering who will win this Overload Overlord Battle. Ending Illuminant and Voidheart was defeated by Decay who was defeated by Lord Läsking who was defeated by the Bedrock Wither. The Dark Golem surrendered. Bedrock Wither was almost defeated by Herobrine who was killed by Bedrock Wither. Obscurus finished Bedrock Wither. Endermaster failed to go to the battlezone, which was in the Nether. Hydrake failed to get to the arena with portal problems. Before being defeated, Decay was surprised by Bedrock Wither being like a wither. However Jeb_ defeated the rest. Revenge of the Evil Overlords A revenge battle against the Bedrock Wither. The overlords take partners with someone else. Lord Läskig team up with both Dark Golem and Herobrine for Bedrock Wither Revenge. The Endermaster also summoned Endaria with teaming up with Voidheart. Will Bedrock Wither be defeated, or survive? Evil Willcraft and Idea Character Codenames ''' Herobrine - HEBRINE Dr. Creepy - CREEPY Endermaster - ENDMASTER Voidheart - VOIDART Decay - DECAY Lord Laskig - LASKIG Damned - DAMNED Obscurus - OBSCURU Illuminant - ILLUMN Dark Golem - DGOLEM Bedrock Wither - BEDWITH Medusabelle - MEDUBELLE Evil King - EVILRULER Hydrake - DRAKE '''Calling All Evil Minions Introducing Evil King "EVILRULER", this tells the bad guys to defeat absolutely all good guys and help EVILRULER rule the world forever. However many good guys hear the conversation and try to kill all bad guys and defeat EVILRULER once and for all. Herobrine and Bedrock Wither vs. Lord Läskig Herobrine finally got his revenge when he knew that Bedrock Wither was tough. Läskig thought that the worst fear of Bedrock Wither is his bedrock being removed however Bedrock Wirher disagreed (due to the fact that Bedrock is indestructible and immovable). In the end, Bedrock Wither distracted Läskig because of repeating what they said. Herobrine finally defeated Läskig because of distraction and now free of Läskig. Later, Someone is climbing the Twisted Tower. Or is he... (Baddy2004 in the wiki) Baddy He is a total master of Crafting and now he seeks revenge to all evil persons with his Endblade. He's danger level is - "A waste of time" and he is very good. Distraction is not a thing for him, because he wields 2 endblades. He can summon the Bedrock Wither anytime he needs and sometimes can be seen having a cake. Baddy vs. Dr. Creeepy A master of the ultra tough Bedrock Wither vs. the whole toughness and creeperness of the inventor Dr. Creepy. Who will win? "Obscurus vs. Voidheart" Finally Obscurus found Voidheart. Now begins Obscurus' revenge. Obscurus first flies against Voidheart with two swords, trying to hit him, but before he can hit him he summons a group of undeads. Obscurus faces them easily, but Voidheart disappears and then reappears trying to backstab him, but Obscurus uses his powers to get out of the cave and go outside at the sunlight. So Voidheart and Obscurus start with a magic duel, but when it seems like Obscurus is gonna win, someone shoots at him. It was Illuminant, that came here to help Voidheart. Now Obscurus is in trouble, but when all the hopes were gone, here he comes a friend... Hydrake vs. Herobrine Hydrake appears from a pit of lava, with herobrine floating in mid air, ready for the first attack. Hydrake smashes one head upon the obsidian Herobrine platforms on; having Herobrine use blindness on the one head, and another breathes fire on Herobrine, but blocks it with a shield with no damage, herobrine then shoots his power of damage upon the hydra... Who will win the battle? Note Too many characters who have names meaning specific things in various languages gets boring after awhile. Category:Episodes Category:Videos Category:Ideas